


Outsides

by Chasyn



Series: One Hundred [5]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Is that how you spell omnious, M/M, Owen is omnious, Sun tanning, Zach just wants to lay in the sun, outsides, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach just wanted to spend his day off out in the sun.





	Outsides

"You better enjoy it while it lasts." Owen said in a grave voice, standing over Zach. His shadow cast across the younger man, blocking the sunlight. "This could be the last time we spend together." He added slowly.

Zach pulled his sunglasses off and rolled his eyes. "Very ominous, O. Now..." He put his glasses back on and laid his head back down on the blanket. He'd been laying outside, on a blanket in the sun. It was their day off. They seldom got the same day off. Zach always figured it was due to his aunt. She'd never been happy with their relationship, his and Owen's. And she'd always pop in with some special project or favor that would require one of them to change a day off. But it was still his day off. And Zach was determined to work on his tan. Because it was hot and the sun felt great on his bare skin. And he didn't care what Owen said. He was laying there and doing nothing. All day. "Get out of my sun."

Owen straightened up. He lifted his hand to shield his face as he glanced up. "Oh." He stepped back and them plopped down beside Zach on the blanket. "Better?"

Zach let out a sigh, his eyes closed, but he couldn't really complain. If Owen wanted to lay down with him, fine. Just as long as he kept out of his sun. And kept quiet. "Yes."

"Good." Owen nodded slowly. "So..." He strung out the word for a moment.

"What?" Zach ground out, clenching his teeth.

"This is the last moment we'll have together!" Owen snapped, throwing his arms up in the air. "It's over!"

"O!"

"Our whole lives!" Owen wailed. "Everything!"

"Owen!" Zach snapped up and pushed up his sunglasses. "What is wrong with you?"

Owen opened his mouth for a moment. Then he shut it and looked away. "I'm just... worried." He admitted softly.

Zach sighed and lifted his hand. He reached up and stretched out his fingers to touch Owen's cheek. The older man turned into the touch and tilted his head to meet Zach's gaze. They stared at each other for a moment. Then, rather abruptly, Zach pulled his arm back and knocked is sunglasses back down over his eyes. "Stop worrying."

Owen's mouth dropped his eyes opened and frowned. "What? That's it? That's all you have to say?" He snapped. "Stop worrying?"

Zach shrugged and laid back down again. "Yep." He reached over and grabbed Owen's hand. He tugged gently. "Lay down with me."

"But..."

"Just lay down with me and shut up."


End file.
